Joble
by TheGodofKittens
Summary: Noble-Chan goes over to Joey-chan's house for a visit, but it turns into something more.


_**Joble**_ **, a Joey and Noble Fanfiction.**

 **Written (badly) by TheGodofKittens.**

"Woosh!" Noble's plane had finally landed after a 12 hour long flight. He was on his way to see his friend Joey in Japan. Noble unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the plane. After gathering his luggage, he waited by the main entrance of the airport. Where was Joey? He was suppose to meet Noble at the airport. Noble waited a good hour before he decided to just take a taxi to Joey's house.

Upon arrival, Noble paid the cab fare and proceeded to the front door of Joey's house. He knocked and waited… No reply. He knocked and waited again… No reply. Noble tried the door handle, it was unlocked, he quietly let himself in. He set his bags down at the door and walked around, looking for Joey.

"Where could he be?" he asked himself.

Noble came upon a door that was cracked open. He could hear Joey's voice coming from the inside. Noble burst through the door, only to find Joey talking to himself in front of a camera (as usual). Astonished, Joey looked away from the camera to see a concerned Noble looking back at him.

"Oh my god! I forgot to pick you up!" Joey said with his stereotypical Australian accent.

"I got caught up in the middle of shooting my video you see and…"

Noble looked away.

"How could Joey forget about me? What's wrong with me?" He thought to himself.

Noble turned back, only to be surprised by Joey's face an inch (2.54cm) away from him.

"Noble-chan, I'm sorry for forgetting about you. I promise I wont ever forget about you again."

Noble's eyes widened and he quickly turned away again, hiding his blushing face.

"It's not like I needed you or anything. I made it to your house all on my own, baka." Noble said very tsundere-ishly.

Joey grabbed Noble's face with both hands.

"Hopefully this will make it up to you."

Joey suddenly kissed Noble. Noble was surprised. He wanted to beat up Joey for what he just did, but he was enjoying the kiss. Noble slowly closed his eyes.

"What the hell Joey!?" a voice came from behind Noble.

"I'm gone for 20 minutes and you're already kissing other guys!?"

Noble pulled himself from Joey and turned around.

It was Shine.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shine asked Noble in his stereotypical Japanese accent.

"W-W-Well, Joey-chan invited me over to film some videos." Noble replied.

Noble always had the feeling that Shine disliked him, now it was official. Remembering that Joey had just kissed him, Noble turned toward Joey and slapped him.

"Baka, baka, baka!" Noble screamed to Joey.

Noble ran and locked himself inside another bedroom.

"Why did Joey-chan kiss me? Does he like me? Why was Shine mad? Is he and Joey going out?" Noble thought to himself. He could hear Shine yelling at Joey, something about having a million subscribers or something. Noble didn't know what to do. He pulled out his phone and dialed Aki's number. "Maybe she knows what I could do."

Aki answered in her stereotypical (insert Aki's birthplace) accent.

"Yes Chief?"

"Aki! I need your help. Joey just kissed me" Noble said.

"So?" Aki replied, "Don't you guys kiss all the time?"

"This is different! Joey didn't say 'no-homo' afterward, it was a genuine kiss!"

Aki gasped and her ovaries exploded.

"Aki?" Noble asked "Are you OK?"

No response, Aki must have passed out from too much blood loss.

Noble heard a knock at the door to the room he was in.

"Noble-chan, are you all right?"

It was Joey.

"Go away, baka! I don't wanna look at you baka!" Noble yelled.

"I'm sorry about kissing you suddenly.' Joey said. "But I have something important to tell you."

"Noble-chan, _daisuki desu_."

Noble was stunned. Although he didn't speak Japanese, he'd seen enough yaoi and yuri (mostly yaoi) anime to know what that meant" (It means "I love you" if you don't actually know) He didn't know what to say.

Will Noble-chan accept Joey-chan's love?

Will Aki recover from her major blood loss?

Will Misty make any appearance whatsoever?

To be continued


End file.
